oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rope
Rope has many uses in RuneScape. It is used in many quests and in the creation of certain items. It can be obtained at Ned in Draynor Village, by either bringing 4 ball of wool to Ned in Draynor Village or paying 18 coins to him (15 if you go through dialogue), by visiting certain stores, or by spinning yak hair on a spinning wheel. They are also commonly dropped by muggers (particularly in the Blurite Cave near Thurgo), and it can also be found on the ground of Karamja's general store. It is also sold by Trader Crewmembers and Shantay (at the Shantay Pass in Al Kharid). A helpful place to get rope is in the Ardougne general store (helpful for those doing the Waterfall Quest and Plague City) where there is a stock of 20, but Martin Thwait's Lost and Found at Rogues' Den is a far better option since it stocks 50 and is very close to a bank. Khazard General Store is also within close proximity of a bank. Uses * Entering the Lumbridge Swamp Caves * Tying up Lady Keli in the Prince Ali Rescue quest * Net trapping salamanders with the Hunter skill * Making bell pulls with the Construction skill * Entering the Kalphite Lair * Entering the God Wars Dungeon, and Saradomin's Encampment from there * To ride on eagles using the Eagle transport system * Level 25 Agility shortcut between Agility Pyramid and Scabaras' dungeon * Entering the Waterfall Dungeon * Getting through the Underground Pass * Used in the Spirits of the Elid quest * Putting the unfinished Rod of Ivandis in the well during and after In Aid of the Myreque * Getting underground using the winch in The Digsite quest * To go around the guard on the way to the Mountain Camp during Mountain Daughter * Completing a mithril grapple * Repairing the net in the Fishing Trawler minigame * To pull off the grill on the pipe in the Plague City quest * To get to the Ogre Island east of Castle Wars. *Obtaining the red banana during the King Awowogei portion of Recipe for Disaster * Entering the rift in A Soul's Bane Trivia * Ned leads you to believe that he makes rope from wool. During The Fremennik Isles quest, however, you discover that Ned trades with the Fremennik in Neitiznot, exchanging the wool he receives for rope. The Fremennik are amused that you would believe sturdy rope could be made from something as flimsy as wool rather than tough yak hair. * After The Fremennik Isles quest, if you buy a rope from Ned, your character will notice that it smells strange, and if you finish through the dialogue, Ned will give you a second rope for free, as a payment for your silence. (Note: After you get the second rope, if you click elsewhere on the screen before ending the conversation before bringing it to its natural close, you can get the second free rope again and again.) Category:Tools